FUCK THE EVOLUTION
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Sorry, ich konnte mir die Story echt nicht verkneifen. Ja, so kleine Wetten können das Leben eines Menschen echt positiv beeinflussen


Fuck the Evolution

Ich habe meine Hand auf seiner Brust liegen und schau auf den Fernseher, wo die Wiederholung von RAW läuft. Beim Anblick der sechs kämpfenden Männer im Ring, durchzieht mich erneut eine Hitzewelle.

"Also, ich wäre dann wieder soweit." Mein Blick geht zu ihm hoch.

"Amber, gib mir noch zwei Minuten. Und ich dachte wirklich, dreimal reicht diesmal." Ich sehe, dass er noch immer verschwitzt aussieht.

"Du sollst nicht soviel denken, du sollst mich befriedigen." Mit der Hand umspiele ich seine Brustwarze, bevor ich sie mit dem Mund umschliesse.

Er keucht leicht auf und reißt an meinen Haaren.

"Dich kriegt man echt nicht satt. Ich glaube, du könntest auch mit drei Kerlen auf einmal."

"Hätte ich nichts gegen einzuwenden. So, wie die Drei da." Ich nicke kurz Richtung Fernseher.

Er lacht leise auf, als er die Evolution im Fernseher sieht.

"Nein, sag jetzt nicht, dass du die Evolution vögeln würdest. Ach was, da hast du eh keine Chance. Paul und Dave sind vergeben. Vielleicht knackst du Randy, der ist frisch getrennt. Das war es dann aber auch."

Ich setze mich auf ihn, lecke mit der Zunge seinen Bauch entlang, runter bis zu seinen Lenden. Mit der rechten Hand, nehme ich sein Glied und sauge mit meinem Mund dran.

"Amber", stöhnt er.

"Wollen wir wetten, dass ich sie alle Drei kriege." Seine Männlichkeit noch im Mund, schaue ich ihn mit einem Auge provokant an.

"Du willst echt wetten?" Mit Schwung setzte er sich auf und grinst mich an.

"Ok, wenn du es nicht schaffst, dann will ich, dass du mir einen Monat lang meine Bude machst, denn die hat es nötig."

"Das ist alles? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir."

"Na, dann sage mir doch mal, was du dann willst."

Wieder nehme ich ihn mit dem Mund auf, lecke mit der Zunge noch einmal kurz über den Schaft, rutsche dann hoch und nehme ihn in mich auf.

"Den kompletten Shield" Ich merke wie er hart schluckt.

Smackdown ist gelaufen und ich stehe in meinem kurzen Schwarzen neben der Arena. Ich weiss, dass die "Evolution" nach der Show immer noch einen trinken geht und warte auf den Chrysler von Paul aliasTriple H.

Ich setze ein süffisantes Lächeln auf, als ich sehe, wie der Wagen aus der Garage kommt und halte mein Schild hoch. Der Wagen ist schon halb an mir vorbei, als er plötzlich stoppt und die hintere Fenster der Fahrerseite runtergekurbelt wird.

Mission Eins: Die Evolution stoppen wäre dann schonmal erfüllt. Kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Dave alias Batista steckt den Kopf heraus und schaut mich an. "Hey, junge Dame. So schlimm sind wir nun auch nicht. Das Schild ist nicht nett" Er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab, und sein Blick überprüft mich.

Ich nähere mich dem Wagen und sehe, dass Randy neben ihm sitzt. Paul, am Steuer dreht sich um und schaut mich an. "Wieso? Das Schild soll doch keine Beleidigung sein." Ich gehe ein wenig runter und stütze mich am Auto ab.

"Ach, Fuck the Evolution ist keine Beleidigung", zischt Paul mich beinahe an. Seine rauhe Stimme lässt mich leicht zittern.

"Oh, ist da jemand in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Nein Mr. Levesque, es ist keine Beleidigung. Es ist eine Aufforderung." Dann halte ich das Schild noch einmal hoch, auf dem ganz gross "FUCK ME EVOLUTION" steht.

Ich sehe, wie die Blicke der Drei kurz auf das Schild gehen und höre das Leichte lachen von Randy, der auf seinem Sitz hin- und herrutscht.

Dave schaut mich zuerst entsetzt an, bevor er fies grinst. "Bist du nicht ein wenig zu jung für solche Aufforderungen? In deinem Alter habe ich vielleicht gerade mal daran genascht."

Ich beuge mich tiefer zu ihm runter, sodass er in meinen Ausschnitt gucken kann und gehe mit der Hand unter sein Kinn. "Ich nasche nicht, ich verspeise die Mahlzeiten komplett. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann bist du vielleicht zu alt für sowas, Batista!" Ich zische den Namen geradezu heraus.

Paul schaut ihn vom Rückspiegel aus an und ich bemerke einen leicht verwirrten und hilflosen Blick. Dann schaut er kurz nach unten und schnaubt.

"Randy, zu dir?"

Randy nickt und öffnet gleichzeitig die Türe. "Komm, steig ein!"

Ich gehe ums Auto und setze mich neben ihn. Dave hat sich zu mir gedreht. "Na, dann hoffen wir für dich, dass dein Mundwerk nicht zu gross ist ." Dabei schaut er mich herausfordernd an.

Langsam drehe ich mich zur Seite und öffne leicht meine Beine. Als er sieht, dass ich nichts unter meinem Rock habe, zieht er die Luft ein.

"Für deinen Schwanz ist mein Mundwerk sicher gross genug", säusele ich und zwinkere ihm zu.

Randys Kopf schiesst in meine Richtung. Er packt meine Haare und zieht mich an sich ran.

"Scheisse, das macht mich jetzt schon irgendwie scharf", kommt stöhnend aus ihm heraus, bevor ich ihn in meinen Mund eintauchen lasse.

Die Fahrt vergeht schnell und ich merke, wie wir in eine helle Garage fahren.

Paul reisst die Türe auf und packt mich grob am Arm "Grosse Worte verlangen grosse Taten. Du willst Spielen? Dann spielen wir."

Mit finsterem Gesicht schiebt er mich in den Fahrstuhl, wo ich mich auf die Haltestange setze und die drei beinahe herablassend ansehe. Randy schiebt sich zwischen meine Beine und ich spüre deutlich seine Erregung an meinem Becken und keuche leicht auf. Meine linke Hand nestelt an seiner Hose herum, während ich ihn mit der rechten zu mir ziehe und meine Zunge in seinen Mund tauche. Schade, denn viel zu schnell hält der Aufzug und wieder ist es Paul, der mich von der Stange reisst und in die Wohnung drückt. Ich hätte Orton auch auf der Stange gevögelt.

"Willst du was trinken?" Paul steht schon am Kühlschrank, öffnet ihn und holt Wodka heraus.

"Ich bin eigentlich nicht zum trinken hier, aber einen Wodka mit Lemon nehme ich." Nun hole ich mir die Missionsliste wieder hervor.

Oh, da sind wir bei Mission Zwei: Locke das Tier heraus. Ich lasse mich auf die Couch gleiten und mein Rock rutscht leicht nach oben. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaue ich zu Batista und winke ihn mit einem Finger an mich heran.

"Ganz schön frech, die Kleine. Ich glaube, der sollten wir mal Manieren beibringen. Was meinst du Paul?" Er rutscht zu mir auf die Couch stempt seine Hände rechts und links von mir ab.

"Hmmm, Animal wird böse" Leicht mache ich eine Zuckbewegung und schaue ihn grinsend an. Seine Hand schiebt sich unter mein Kleid und als er seine Lippen auf meine schnellen lässt, dringt er gleichzeitig mit zwei Fingern in mich ein. Ich überstrecke meinen Rücken, sodass er noch tiefer in mich gleitet und stöhne auf.

"Scheisse, die ist mehr wie feucht", knurrt er, als er seine Finger rauszieht. Ok, Mission Zwei abgehakt. Das Tier hat abgebissen. Aber ein bisschen geht da noch. Ich packe seine Hand und stecke die zwei Finger in meinen Mund, die gerade noch in mir waren.

"Fuck, und das macht mich jetzt tierisch an", zischt er.

Paul erscheint neben mir und ich sehe, dass er vollkommen entkleidet ist und sein Glied mit der Hand stimuliert. Mission Drei übersprungen. "The Game" hat sich selbstständig in das Spiel eingeloggt. Langsm überlege ich, ob ich mir vielleicht nicht ein wenig zuviel zugemutet habe. Beim Anblick von Pauls Schwanz, kann einem schon Angst und Bange werden. Ach, was. No Risk, no Fun. Mit meiner rechten Hand nehme ich es ihm ab, rutsche ein wenig nach oben und umschliesse ihn mit meinen Mund.

Paul stöhnt auf und seine Hand muss sich an der Wand abstützen. "Ich weis, ich sollte das hier nicht tun," flüstert er leise.

"Und warum tust du es?", sage ich süffisant. Meine Zunge schnellt über den Schaft und ich schätze, seine Bedenken sind vergessen. Denn erneut stöhnt er auf. Dave schmeisst seine Hose achtlos in die Ecke und kniet nun vor mir. Mit den Fingern gleitet er meine Spalte entlang und zieht sie auseinander. Schon spüre ich, wie seine Zunge gegen meine empfindlichste Stelle schnellt und bäume mich kurz auf. Gleichzeitig erhöhe ich den Druck auf Paul.

"Scheisse, mach langsam." Er reisst an meinen Haaren.

Randy steht neben Paul und schaut mit fast sabbernden Gesichtsausdruck auf uns herab. Mal sehen, ob ich ihn aus der Reserve locken kann.

"Du musst warten Orton. Lass erst einmal die reifen Männer ran." Ich grinse ihn echt gemein an. Tut mir ja auch wirklich leid. Ach, nein nicht wirklich.

Aber meine Worte wirken doch sehr auf sein Ego. Finster schaut er mich an. "Ich zeig dir mal, was ein Mann ist, Babe."

Er stößt Dave an und gibt ein Zeichen, dass er zur Seite gehen soll. Unsanft packt mich Randy unter meinem Hintern, zieht mich vor und rammt seine Männlichkeit in mich.

Ja, ich geniesse es. Randy füllt mich völlig aus und ich bäume mich ihm entgegen. Beisse mich sanft an seiner Brust fest und kralle meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

Dave erscheint neben mir, nimmt meinen Kopf zur Seite und taucht mit seiner Zunge in mich ein, während ich Paul mit der Hand weiter stimuliere.

Ich überlege, was Mission Vier ist. Ach, was interessiert mich die Liste.

"Eng, einfach eng", stöhnt Randy.

"Fuck, ich kann nicht mehr", höre ich Paul knurren. Ich drücke Dave zur Seite, nehme Paul wieder in meinen Mund, und spüre auch schon den salzigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Ich schaue hoch und sehe, wie er voller Extase die Augen geschlossen hat.

Gleichzeitig höre ich ein Stöhnen von Randy und spüre kurz danach sein Gewicht auf meiner Brust, als er über mich zusammensackt. Sanft beisse ich ihn in den Hals, worauf er mit Keuchen reagiert. Er rollt neben mich und schaut kopfschüttelnd.

"Was?" Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen schaue ich ihn an, doch er grinst nur.

Der arme Dave ist noch in gar keinen Genuss gekommen. Das muss ich schnellstens ändern.

"Hey Animal, nun zeig mit mal, dass du den Namen zurecht hast", zische ich ihm ins Ohr.

Hach, das Worte immer soviel bei einem Mann auslösen können.

"Nun fick ich dich ins Dellirium, glaub mir."

Er reisst mich an den Haaren hoch und dreht mich um. Spüre wie seine Hand durch meine Falte gleitet, bevor er in mich eintaucht. Sein Stöße sind hart und schnell und meine Hände müssen sich an der Wand abstützen.

"Ich bitte darum Animal, denn ich mag es hart." Sein Knurren als Antwort lässt mich auflachen. "Ja, eindeutig sehr animalisch."

Hmm, das gemeine Lachen mag er wohl nicht sonderlich. Mit der Hand greift er an meine Brust und reisst mich hoch. Seine Zähne rammt er mir in den Hals und erneut stöhne ich auf.

"Fuck you, Animal", schreie ich.

"Nein, Fuck you", kommt leise lachend von ihm.

Paul kriecht unter mich und ich spüre seine Zunge am meiner Lustperle. "Scheisse, ist das gut." Und auch Randy scheint wieder startklar zu sein, denn er stellt sich vor mich und stubst mit seinem Glied gegen meinen Mund. Sofort nehme ich ihn auf.

Dann spüre ich, wie die Welle der Hitze mich erfasst, gebe mich ihr ganz hin und schreie es nur noch heraus.

Mein Kopf liegt auf Pauls Bauch. Dave steht am Fenster und raucht, während Randy unter die Dusche gesprungen ist.

"Wie heisst du eigentlich?"

"Amber"

"Amber, an dich könnte ich mich gewöhnen?"

"Tz, sowas von einem verheirateten Mann?"

Er setzt sich auf. "Hör mal, du wirst ja wohl niemanden etwas erzählen. Scheisse Dave, was haben wir angestellt." Seine Faust klopft gegen die Wand.

Ich drücke ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Hey, keine Angst, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Ich wäre ja schön blöd, wenn ich erzählen würde, wie gut ihr vögeln könnt."

Meine Worte scheinen Paul tierisch anzutörnen, denn er packt mich und liegt plötzlich über mir. Drückt meine Beine auseinander und dringt in mich ein.

"Ach stimmt, wir beiden hatten das Vergnügen ja noch gar nicht", säusele ich ihm ins Ohr.

Sein Mund umschliesst meine Brustwarze und ich muss die Luft anhalten, bevor mich erneut die Welle der Lust hingebe.

"Scheisse, mir kommt es. Verdammt eng. Du hast recht Randy."

Randy steht mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften vor uns und hat uns beobachtet.

"Soll ich dich später irgendwo hinfahren", kommt nur von ihm.

Toll, da will der Kerl mich schon loswerden. Der schuldet mir noch nen Fick auf der Haltestange. Aber das heb ich mir vielleicht für ein anderes mal auf.

"Zurück zur Arena. Ich habe da noch eine Verabredung", antworte ich und lecke über Pauls Brust, der zuckt.

Die Fahrt zur Arena verläuft schweigend. Kann mir die Gedanken von Paul und Dave regelrecht ausmalen. Ja, das schlechte Gewissen lässt halt nicht lange auf sich warten.

Randy öffnet mir die Türe und schaut mich kurz an. "Also, dann Ciao. Ähmm, es war klasse."

Ich drehe mich um, um sehe schon den Geländewagen etwa 50 Meter weiter stehen und gehe schlendernd darauf zu.

Die Türe öffnet sich und der "Shield" steigt aus. Jonathan begrüsst mich, indem er mir die Zunge in den Hals schiebt.

Ich sehe ihn lächelnd an und er schüttelt den Kopf. "Tja, dann muss ich meine Bude wohl selber aufräumen."

Kurz drehe ich mich um und sehe die erbleichten Gesichter von Paul, Dave und Randy.

"Und was haben deine Jungs zu deinem Wetteinsatz gesagt?"

Dann spüre ich nur noch, wie Colby mich ins Auto auf seinen Schoss zieht. Joe sitzt mit einem Grinsen neben ihm.

Ich schaue die Drei an. "FUCK ME SHIELD", denke ich nur noch.


End file.
